Place For My Head
by Digimagic
Summary: Joey muses on a relationship he's trapped in. Be forewarned there are hints of shonenai. Please R&R.


Sarah: Yeah! I'm doing a song fic! The song is 'Place For My Head' by Linkin Park!  
  
Digimagic: She's been dying to do a song fic with a Linkin Park song.  
  
Sarah: Yeah!  
  
Seto: What am I doing here?  
  
Joey: I don't even ask anymore. Just go with the flow.  
  
Seto Why should I? I'm Seto Kaiba! I don't listen to anyone! Anyway even if I did I wouldn't listen to a baka like you! ("baka" means "idiot" in Japanese)  
  
Sarah: -_-# *Sends her almighty hyper chibi Ryou after him*  
  
Seto: Help!!!!!!! *running for his life*  
  
Sarah: I'm letting CyberDeletion and Kat say the disclaimer and warning! Ha!  
  
Kat: *clears throat* Neither Digimagic nor Sarah own one of the most awesomest shows there is, Yu-Gi-Oh!

CD: YAAAAAAAAH!!! *whips out red corrections pencil of doom* "AWESOMEST" IS NOT A WORD!!! *furiously marks up fic with red pencil* *sighs* OK, disaster averted. Neither Digimagic nor Sarah own the song "Place For My Head". I do believe that _that_ belongs to Linkin Park.

Kat: *inches away from CyberDeletion* Yeah… warning! This has hints of SHONEN-AI! Don't like, go pout somewhere else.

CD: *marks up fic again for Kat's incomplete sentence* There you go, Sarah…  
  
Sarah: *bows to you both* Thank you CyberDeletion and Kat! That was great! Well, to the ficcy!  
  
Summary: Joey reflects on his life. Shonen-ai. (hints of Seto/Joey)  
  
/Lyrics/  
  
'Thought'  
  
"Speak"  
  
**********************************************  
  
A Place for My Head  
Written by: Digimagic  
Edited by: CyberDeletion  
  
/I watch how the  
  
Moon sits in the sky on a dark night  
  
Shining with light from the sun  
  
And the sun doesn't give the light to the moon  
  
Assuming the moons gonna own it one/  
  
I can feel the light of the moon shining down on me. It gets its light from the sun. The sun and the moon: a never-ending relationship. The sun gives the moon light but never expects anything in return; the moon takes the light and reflects it to the earth's surface for us all.  
  
/Makes me think about how you act towards me  
  
You do favors then rapidly you just turn around and  
  
Start asking me about things that you want back from me/  
  
The sun and the moon relationship… I envy their connection, the way one does for the other and not expecting any thing in return. I'll never have that. You do things for me but you always expect something from me in return. You think I owe you for every little thing you do for me. You snap your fingers and expect me to do what you say, right then, right there.  
  
/I'm sick of the tension/sick of the hunger  
  
Sick of you acting like I owe you this  
  
Find another place to feed your greed  
  
While I find a place to rest/  
  
I wish you'd leave me alone. I'm sick and tired of the way you treat me. I'm sick of the tension between us. I'm sick of the hunger I have for wanting my own life. I'm sick of you acting like I owe you for everything I have in my life. I wish you'd find another pet. I wish you'd find another person to feed off of. I wish you'd let me rest.  
  
/I wanna be in another place  
  
I hate when you say you don't understand  
  
(You'll see it's not meant to be)  
  
I wanna be with the energy not with the enemy  
  
A place for my head/  
  
I'm resting now, but I know it won't last long. You'll find me here, laying on my back in the grass. You always do. I want to be somewhere else: my own place away from you. I've tried to get you to understand what I want, but you never do. You say the same thing every time: I belong to you and you'll never let me leave. You don't understand why I want to leave! You never understand and I'm afraid you never will. I hate that fact. Maybe it's just not meant to be. I don't want to waste my energy trying to make you happy if it's no use. I want to my energy for myself, not you. Let me leave. Let me go. Let me use my energy for me. Let me have a place for myself.  
  
/Maybe someday I'll be just like you and  
  
Step on people like you do and  
  
Run away all the people I thought I knew/  
  
Maybe I'll become you. Maybe I'll turn my back on everyone I know. Maybe I'll step on them and ignore them like you do. Maybe I'll run away and hide like you do. Maybe someday I'll become you and just hide away.  
  
/I remember back then who you were  
  
You used to be calm

Used to be strong  
  
Used to be generous

But you should've known  
  
That you'd Wear out your welcome

Now you see  
  
How quiet it is

All alone

I'm so/  
  
I remember how you use to be… I remember the way you were. You had a calm sprit. You had a strong personality. You had a generous heart. You were _human_ to me and everyone else. You were everything I wanted and more… but look at you now: you're not what you use to be. You're different now. I should've known that things wouldn't stay the same; they never do. You should have known that you'd wear out what we had and wear out you welcome in my heart. Now, listen to the quiet that has replaced what you had. What _we_ had.  
  
/Sick of the tension

Sick of the hunger  
  
Sick of you acting like it owe you this  
  
Find other place

to feed your greed  
  
While I find a place to rest/  
  
I remember how it use to be between us. We were comfortable around each other. We were calm when things got tough. Now there's always tension between us. That peaceful feeling is gone, and we're just hungry to be alone.

… I'm sick of you thinking I owe you for everything. Find another place, another pet, another person to feed your greed, while I find a place to rest.  
  
/You try to take the best from me/  
  
I give my all. I give everything. I give and give but all you want is more. All you do is take my best from me, and I'm tired of it.  
  
/Go away/  
  
Stop doing this to me. Please go away.  
  
'Oh no.'  
  
I hear your footsteps coming towards me. I can hear your breath. I feel a shiver go up my spine.  
  
'Here we go again.'  
  
"Hey," I say, my voice low, barely a whisper.  
  
"Hello."

*******************************  
  
Sarah: So did you like it? Did it suck? Please tell me! I want to know if I should leave it as a one shot or continue it.  
  
Joey: That was a little depressing.  
  
Sarah: Yeah. I know. CyberDeletion, you must review! Ha! *snaps fingers*  
  
*Poof* Yugi: Please review. *big chibi puppy eyes


End file.
